Noodles
by Meltavi
Summary: Insomnia Taufan kambuh, dan ia meminta sesuatu pada Yaya tapi tidak seperti biasanya. "Temani aku makan mie. Ya?". Kenyataannya Taufan hanya ingin mengobrol dengan istrinya itu. Marriagelife!AU. TauYa. Fluff pake banget!


Kedua mata Taufan terbuka perlahan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari insomnianya kambuh. Taufan menghela napas. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya ketika merasakan gerakan kecil tepat di sampingnya. Kepalanya menoleh saat itu juga, mendapati sosok perempuan memunggunginya yang saat ini tertidur lelap.

Taufan mengubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi menyamping, tepat menghadap pada sang istri. Ia memeluk Yaya dari belakang, menaruh dahinya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu istrinya. Taufan tahu perbuatannya akan membuat Yaya terjaga. Namun ia hanya ingin melakukannya agar tenang.

"Eungh..." Yaya mulai tampak terganggu. Taufan tidak mengubah posisinya, hanya saja ibu jari miliknya mengusap lembut pergelangan tangan sang istri. Membuat Yaya mau tak mau menatap tangannya yang digenggam suaminya.

"Fan...?" panggil Yaya pelan. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Taufan, dan tak lama terdengar gumaman pelan khas orang bangun tidur. Yaya membalikkan badannya. Kini posisinya menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. "Kenapa? Nggak bisa tidur lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut Taufan yang memejam.

Mengenai insomnia suaminya, tentu Yaya tahu betul. Ia terlamapu hapal saat jam menunjuk angka duabelas malam, dan tubuhnya terasa didekap sesuatu, pasti insomnia Taufan kambuh. Dibelainya pipi sang suami yang kini sudah membuka matanya, menatapnya dalam tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali.

Taufan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Yaya yang bermain di wajahnya, mengecupnya sebentar sebelum berucap. "Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangkat alis. Mengangguk kemudian setelah paham apa maksud sang suami. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu mengusir insomniamu–"

"Bukan itu." Taufan memotong ucapan Yaya sembari menggeleng.

Yaya mengernyit bingung. Jika bukan itu, lalu apa?

"Temani aku makan mie. Ya?"

Sang istri hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

* * *

"**Noodles**" **By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy** **dkk** **milik** **Animonsta** **foreveh, saya cuma** **meminjam** **sebentar** **tanpa** **mengharapkan** **untung** **apapun^^**

**Warning(s) : marriagelife!AU, TauYa, gaje, typo, OOC (banget** **mungkin?), fluff parah, ff** **pertama** **bertema** **kehidupan** **pernikahan (jadi** **jangan** **berharap** **banyak ya gais /mojok di kamar)**

**Ide ff** **ini** **murni dari pikiranku yang penuh** **dengan** **imajinasi /tpselalubingungbuatnumpahinketulisanashapqnahsbw/** **jadi kalo nemu** **kesamaan, tolong** **dimaafkan** **karna** **itu** **emang** **nggak** **sengaja** :)

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasangan suami istri itu berdiri di depan _kitchen set_ ditemani sunyinya malam jam duabelas. Sebuah panci yang digantung diambil oleh Yaya untuk diisikan air sampai setengah sebelum menaruhnya di atas kompor yang sudah dinyalakan.

Di sampingnya, tampak Taufan sedang membuka bungkusan mie instant dengan kedua mangkok yang sudah tersedia di depannya. Ketika pemuda itu menyobek bungkusan bumbu, Yaya bersedekap menghadapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Yaya langsung karena tidak tahan dengan kejanggalan Taufan malam ini. Tak biasanya, karena suaminya itu cuma akan memintanya memeluknya sepanjang malam atau menyanyikan lagu tidur ketika insomnya kambuh.

Tapi untuk kali ini ...

Yaya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa? Aku cuma mau mie," jawab Taufan santai, tangannya masih sibuk menabur bumbu di kedua mangkok. Ia tidak sadar mata sang istri sudah menyipit penuh selidik di sebelahnya.

"Mau mie malem-malem begini? Kamu kayak lagi ngidam, tahu?" kata Yaya masih belum bisa menampik keheranannya.

Sembari menabur bumbu terakhir, Taufan mengerling jahil ke istrinya. "Hm... iya kali, yah? Gantiin Mamanya yang nggak ngidam-ngidam mulu–adaw!"

Taufan meringis saat kakinya diinjak dengan mesra oleh Yaya.

"Sekali lagi bahas itu, jurus _taekwondo_-ku akan keluar,"

Ucapan setajam pisau yang selalu ampuh membuat Taufan bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa, wajah ayu nan lembut seorang Yaya Yah mengatakan kalimat sadis bin seram itu?

Sungguh tidak cocok.

"Ampun, ampun. Aku cuma bercanda Yaya... jangan sensi gitu dong," ujar Taufan seraya mencemberutkan bibirnya.

Sang istri memutar matanya jengah. Tabiat Taufan itu tidak pernah berubah. Membuat candaan tentang hal yang sangat Yaya tidak sukai. Padahal sudah diberi peringatan berkali-kali, namun sifat jahilnya itu tidak berkurang-kurang.

"Mendidih tuh," Taufan menyodorkan dua mie pada istrinya, sambil melirik air yang direbus sudah mulai mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil.

Yaya menerima sodoran tersebut. Tadinya ia tidak mau menyantap mie juga di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi suami tercintanya itu memaksanya ikut makan dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sungguh membuat Yaya luluh. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia menuruti kemauan Taufan.

Sementara Yaya memasak mie tersebut, Taufan memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu bersandar pada _kitchen set,_ menatap dari samping istrinya yang tetap terlihat cantik meski tengah malam begini.

Penampilan rumahan yang hanya bisa Taufan seorang lihat. Rambut hitam sepunggung tak tertutup jilbab itu menjuntai indah ke bawah, menambah paras manisnya. Baju tidur _pink_ bergambar hello kitty yang melekat di tubuh Yaya sesaat membuat Taufan terkekeh kecil. Istrinya ini benar-benar unik.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yaya galak setelah mendengar tawa kecil pemuda di sebelahnya.

Bibir Taufan mengukir senyum miring. Dengan pelan, tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yaya ke belakang telinga. Perbuatannya itu membuat Yaya menatapnya, sekilas tampak kaget.

"Cantik."

Mendengar satu kata itu keluar lancar dari mulut sang suami, Yaya bergidik. Ia kembali menatap Taufan, pemuda itu ternyata makin memperlebar senyumannya. Memilih tak peduli, Yaya kembali mengaduk-aduk mie di dalam panci.

"Istri siapa sih, cantik banget walau malem-malem begini?"

Ternyata suaminya itu masih belum berhenti menggodanya.

"Fan. Geli, tau gak?"

Terdengar gelak tawa setelahnya. Taufan menggelengkan kepala. Kebanyakan kaum hawa akan tersipu malu jika digombal seperti itu, namun lain cerita dengan Yaya. Ia akan mengomel, atau paling minimal mengendikkan bahu karena jijik.

Aneh.

Tapi lebih anehnya lagi Taufan menyukainya.

Kedua iris Taufan menatap Yaya yang mematikan kompor, dan ingin mengangkat mie-nya ke dalam mangkok. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Taufan dengan cepat mengambil alih panci tersebut.

"Aku aja. Kamu duduk, gih." ujar Taufan sembari melanjutkan pekerjaan sang istri. Kedua tangan Taufan dengan telaten memindahkan mie tersebut dari panci ke mangkok, membaginya untuk dua porsi menggunakan garpu.

Yaya menjauh dan beralih membuatkan minuman hangat. Ia mengambil dua gelas, meletakkannya di meja makan. Taufan yang menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan sang istri menoleh.

"Aku kopi, Ya. Pake gula dikit aja," pesan Taufan.

Mendengarnya, Yaya melotot tajam. "Insom kamu lagi kambuh, terus mau minum kopi? Mau jadi kelelawar yang nggak tidur malem?" sungut Yaya, benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya itu.

Di depan _kitchen set_ Taufan malah terkekeh mendapat omelan dihiasi sindiran itu. Ia membawa dua mangkok mie itu ke meja makan, berhadapan dengan sang istri yang sibuk membuatkan teh hangat di dua gelas yang tersedia. Sepertinya pesanan Taufan tadi benar-benar diabaikan.

"Yah, kamu gitu deh. Aku kan maunya kopi, Ya," rengek Taufan, pura-pura mencebikkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

Yaya mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapan suaminya itu. "Taufan. Nanti kau tidak bisa tidur,"

"Kan ada kamu,"

"Ada aku emang bisa menjamin kamu bisa tidur?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu bakal meluk aku sampai aku tidur. Iya, 'kan?"

Yaya mendengus. Sudah ia duga, Taufan bersama mulut manisnya itu akan menanggapi ucapannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga meleleh atas semua gombalan Taufan. Tapi untuk menjaga harga dirinya, tentu tidak akan ia tunjukkan.

"Pede banget." balas Yaya kemudian. Ia duduk di kursi, mulai makan dengan tenang jika saja Taufan tidak kembali berulah.

"Masa'? Perasaan kemarin ada yang meluk aku erat banget, siapa ya?" tanya Taufan dengan nada penuh sindiran. Senyum jahilnya terangkat ketika menatap reaksi Yaya yang seperti maling ketangkap basah. Wajah istrinya itu berubah warna seperti tomat satu detik kemudian, yang mana bikin Taufan gemas sendiri.

Sedangkan Yaya, ia seberusaha mungkin agar tidak menempeleng suaminya dengan panci untuk merebus mie tadi karena dengan menyebalkannya mengungkit kejadian kemarin pada malam hari. Saat itu Yaya dalam kesadaran penuh memang memeluk sang suami begitu erat. Alasannya karena bayang-bayang hantu yang ia tonton saat siangnya selalu menghampiri pikirannya. Yaya parno. Banget. Ia terus membayangkan hantu itu ada di balik tirai jendela, atau yang lebih menyeramkannya di kolong tempat tidurnya sendiri. Jadilah ia memeluk Taufan kencang guna mengusir ketakutannya.

"Itu beda cerita! Aku parno gara-gara film horor yang aku tonton kema–"

"Oh~ Jadi istriku ini juga bisa takut dengan hantu ya? Bukannya kamu berani, Ya?"

Yaya memasang wajah datar. "Diam dan makan saja mie-nya, Taufan."

Taufan terkekeh. Mie yang ia gulung di garpunya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah istrinya yang juga menyantap mie-nya dengan muka merengut kesal. Ah, manis sekali.

Sejujurnya Taufan memang sengaja meminta ditemani makan mie dengan istrinya. Selain insomnya kambuh, Taufan sebenarnya ingin mengajak Yaya mengobrol meski sudah larut seperti ini. Yah, mereka sama-sama kerja pada saat matahari merajai langit, jadi waktu bersama pun sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

Diam-diam, Taufan membanggakan dirinya karena sudah berhasil membuat Yaya mau mengobrol dengannya.

Dengan alasan ingin makan 'mie'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N**

**APAAA INII ASDFGHJKL-!**  
**Maafin ya manteman, epek kangen TauYa ya begini nih /plak**

**udah malem juga. jd bacotnya jg gausah panjang-panjang**

**JUMPE LAGI DAN TINGGALKAN REPIW KLO MINAT /kaboor**


End file.
